Sceptile
20:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC)TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND Secptile came to the island as a treeko.He was the 10th camper to arrive.He was put on team aipom.He was the 1st one on team aipom to burn and leave. His team won on campers approaching. : On the awakening fight,Treecko got into a fight with tailow.then the challenge started.He was out of the Awake-o-thon because he was frozen,along with misdreavus,murkrow,bulbasaur,cherubi,and tailow.His team won again because baltoy and trapinch were the only ones awake after jigglypuff's sing''. '' ''in pokeball challenge,bulbasaur told trapinch to keep treecko from fighting with tailow.He was one of the few pokemon to get hit with misdreavus's shadow ball's.In the challenge,trapinch let treecko go to help the team.While tailow and zigzagoon stood there and got hit.When the team was at 4 members who has not been hit yet.Treecko showed off his skills by blocking the other members.which ended up hiting murkrow,mareep and porygon.when he was the only member to remain unhit,Treecko fires 6 pokeballs at larvitar,all miss.But was defeated when Larvitar lauched the masterball.Treecko recieved the last oran berry of the bonfire.'' '' on pokemon gots talent...sorta,Treecko does nothing important. on fossil impossible,Treecko does nothing important. '' ''on love+food=not good,treecko is thought of as eevee's secret admirer.At the challenge,he was up against chimchar.His team won because of trapinch. '' ''on swm,or drown,or...just don't jump,Treecko is knocked in to the water by tailow.He nearely gets hypnotized by misdreavus,then has another go at tailow,but the challenge started.He was drowning after he jumped in the pool.He,along with Baltoy nearely got eaten by 5 sharpedo.But was saved by totodile.He was defeated by blastoise in the tiebracker challenge.And lost the challenge.But was finally voted off by the aipoms.'' ''on to bowl or not to bowl,Treecko comes back along with bulbasaur,seadra,and lickitung.during the challenge,he was seen balencing on tail''ow. on hide and...uh...I forgot,in the beginning of the episode,Treecko was with cranidos.He was on tailow and cranidos was ontop of vibrava.Treecko decided to hide by the waterfall.with cranidos,tailow,and vibrava.and seadra was hiding in the same spot. on pokemon battle,during a story,treecko,along with baltoy,cherubi,bulbasaur,tailow,cranidos,vibrava,chinchou,happiny,eevee,and cyndaquil,listen closely.The story was about a cave that swinub was exploring. on when TPI's collide,bellosoms rope tied up all off team aipom exept happiny.Team aipom won because of bellosoms tnt. on eggcitment...and no its not a very suttle pun,treecko is at the waterfall on tailow and hanging out with cranidos who is on vibrava,lileep,lickylicky,and larvitar. w On its your fear or the boot,Treecko admits his fear of fighting grass starters in the forest.treecko part of the remaining 22 campers.Treecko does not complete the challenge.He got the 8th oran berie of the bonfire. on are you smarter than a pokemon,Treecko was at the waterfall talking with Tailow and Vibrava about cranidos's elimination.Treecko,along with tailow and ivysaur,were chosen at the taker of the questions.Treecko won it for his team. on are you smarter than a pokemon,Treecko was deppressed because he lost his girl friend,Lileep.He got a steelix to ride to the finish line. on pokethlon,Treecko and tailow are trying to convince Ivysaur to join there aliance against the girls.Treecko won it for team aipom. on capture the...stupidity,Treecko eliminated Larvitar and Riolu from the challenge.Treecko and Tailow try to eliminate Riolu from the challenge a second time.Treecko plan's a surprise attack on Larvitar and Riolu(again).He launches wood as the attack,which hits talow instead.He was one of the few team aipom members not in the explosion. on kitchen nightfairs,Trecko was finding out who caused tailows elimination.Not realizing that Treecko himself was the cause.Treecko was chosen for cooking the appitizer of the challenge.Treecko is cuting up Magikarp for shushi.But is stopped by chinchou.Treecko puts some of his granny grovyle's sauce to make it taste better(almost,Chin-chou smashed it).He took a go at Chin-chou,but was restrained by vibrava. on exploration island,Treecko pairs with Vibrava.Cansey hits him and Vibrava and flings them backwards.Treecko is trapped in a dark cave with Vibrava,Neon the flareon,and Kriscy the piplup,not knowing that he survived eliminination. on eat or be deafeaten,Treecko finally shows up.The teams merge.Treecko made it into the final four in the eating challenge along with,lickylicky,larvitar,and cherrim.makes it past the challenge.And Treecko wins invincibility. On scavenger done,Treecko and vibrava are mopping about their aliance.Then Ivysaur joins.The aliance explors a dark cave.Treecko has to get a magmarizer as his item,only to be chased by a huge magmar. on lost in massacre,Treecko and the other 11 campers freack out about the newspaper(there was a serial killer on the loose)and the movie (twilight).Treecko is the first one captered by "the serial killer"who is actually chef golem.Treecko tricked Richu into explaining the challenge again. On A shot for immunity,Treecko and his aliance is moved to a different meeting spot.Treecko and his aliance are a team.Treecko and Vibrava are escaping Honchcrow.Treecko sacrafices Vibrava to deafeat Honchcrow.Which works.Treecko and Riolu are the last two campers not shot.He was finally deafeated by Riolu's paint punch.It was the final 11. On wilderness explorers,Vibrava showed Treecko and Ivysaur his Bidoofs home.Treecko has to catch a Piplup.Treecko says(because he's kinda dumb)"I'm goin' fishing for piplup".Treecko is using fish for bait and waiting for Piplup.Treecko find's out that Riolu's sabataging Lickylicky.It was the final 10. on toys "r" dumb,Treecko is listening to Ivysaur apoligizing to Vibrava about forcing Vibrava to release Bidoof.He is caught along with the other 8 campers.Trecko,along with Riolu and cyndaquil,are the children of the toys.He and Ivysaur are saving Vibrava then running.Jumpluff try's to capture Treeckos aliance.Treecko sacrafices himself to save Ivysaur and Vibrava.It was the final 9. on treasure mountain,Cyndaquil called Treecko to eat the two burritos.Then went crazy.He throws a key into the river.It was the final 8. on surfs up...or down...or sideways,Treecko spyed on the pupitar aliance and figured out that Honchcrow sabatoged Vibrava.Treecko was the 3rd one to sink.It was the final 7. on one for all, and all for one million that is,Treeko does 20 different dares with Honchcrow.He is kicked out by Raichu.And Raichu called him an "exited gecko".It was the final 6. on Reject reality island,Treecko is talking about the other 5 campers along with Lileep,Cherrim,Flaffy,Mismagius,Espeon,Magmar,Chansey,and Froslass.Treecko wants Ivysaur to win.Treecko doesn't get the question right. On one million for me,Treecko roots for pupitar to win.Treecko swithes to root for Quilava. on total pokemon pokemon pokemon pokemon island,Trecko is thinking about his friend and his girlfriend.Treecko is partnered with Lileep and Tailow to find the five million dollars.Cradily is talking to Treecko about their relationship.Treecko,Tailow and Cradily are looking for the 5000000 in the trees.Then is ditched by Tailow.Treecko goes to TPA.Treecko says that Cradily is annoying him. Total pokemon action: On Rayquaza cash,Treecko and Tailow are riding together.Treecko says that Tailow is his best friend.Treecko is still fighting with Tailow after the plane explodes.Treecko is ontop of Cradily in the meeting.Treecko is the 12th one eaten.And made Mudkip think he called her his girlfriend,and Mudkip already has a crush on him. on bredator...mmm bread,Treecko is with the usual people to be a team captain(the group is Treecko,Cradily,Tailow,and Mudkip).Treecko said no to slime,actually being smart for once.But gets slimed.He does not complete the challenge. on up, up, and go away,Treecko is picked to be on team Lucario.Treecko is ontop of Pilowswine because Cradily is on team Shukle.Treecko is bundled with Tailow and mudkip to make the house fly.Team Lucario is second place in the challenge. on 2,4,6,8 cheerleaders are really great,Treecko has a date with Cradily but is spotted by Mudkip and Tailow.Treecko is pulled away from his date by Vibrava.Treecko is the last one undeafeated by Lucario,Porygon-2,and Vibrava.He was deafeated by aura poke.Treecko volinteers for cheerleading for the challenge.Treecko is (starting)doing well in the warm-up.Treecko tries to apolagize to Cradily during the warm-up.Team Lucario came in second place again in the challenge. on cookin' fool,Treecko is exited that he's on a aliance.He has to cook a giant brownie.Cradily tells Treecko that there meal is a cookie.Treecko uses all of the teams supplies to make the wrong meal.He finally finishes the right meal.Then puts some sauce on it.Failes and wastes more ingredients.Team Lucario loses for the first time. on the longest...inch,Treecko is part of a large group to jump into the mud.He is sprayed by the water.Treecko playes football for team Lucario.Team Lucario was losing 70-0 Team Tyranitar.Treecko was the hiker instead of Lucario.Treecko hikes the football to pink Rhyhorn.Treecko hikes the ball to Pilowswine this time. on sewer mime,Treecko was fighting to be in the aliance.Treecko deafeates Lucario in the battle with leaf storm.Treecko makes the aliance,but to become stronger,he and Tailow must evolve.Treecko and Tailow made a deal that they will be the strongest pokemon WITHOUT evolving.Treecko goes with the Lucario aliance.He is part of the third group captured.It was a tie between team Shukle and team Lucario.But team Pupitar lost. on treekules,Treecko was training with the Lucario aliance.Treecko sees his girlfriend,Cradily,again while training.Treecko makes up with Cradily.Treecko competes in the challenge with Lucario for team Lucario.Cradily says that treecko did very well,because he made it to the sixth brick.Treecko made it to the 8th wall.Team Lucario won the 2nd round because of Lucarios score of 9.He's trying to impress Cradily instead of Victreebell.Treecko deafeated team Shuckle but team Tyranitar won. on are you mad enough,Lucario is praising him for his strengh.Team Lucario won the first challenge.Treecko does not compete in the challenge.Team Lucario loses and Treecko says that shieldon should be voted off. on the superzero movie,Treecko evolves into a Grovyle.Grovyle isn't allowed to compete because he just evolved.Team Lucario got 4 points in the challenge.for the 2nd part,team Lucario got 20 points.And the last part,team Lucario got 34 points.Team Lucario came in 2nd place. on twister...not the game,Grovyle couldn't be with his aliance because of Cradily.Grovyle is connected to a rope connected to P. Rhyhorn.Grovyle is diqualifyed from the challenge due to Growlithe.Team Lucario is 2nd place. on night at the crasheum,Grovyle is a statue who can talk but can't move.Grovyle is out because of Growlithe(again).Growlithe tricks Grovyle into thinking their team won.But team Lucario lost.Grovyle got the 8th Raichu plush doll of the ceremony. on Pupitar and Juliet,the challenge is an hour long date.Grovyle didn't get chosen for the challenge.Team Lucario came in 2nd place. on wooplins,Grovyle and Cradily were on another date.Grovyle does not get a Wooplin.Grovyle is being fought over again by Bayleaf and Cradily.He leaves only to make the fight more intense.Team Lucario is 2nd.Cradily is nearily eliminated because of him. on stories from hell...O,Grovyle is with Cradily AGAIN.Grovyle is starting to think of Quiting the aliance.Grovyle was in the story.Grovyle is seen using leaf blade.Cradily is his wife in the story.Grovyle deafeated Crobat in the story.Team lucario won the challenge. on there is no pleasure in the treasure,Grovyle teleports to India.Grovyle is exploring the collums.Team Lucario is 2nd. on I, donot understand,Grovyles aliance is talking about love.Grovyle is telling Lucario about love.Grovyle is on a group with Lucario and his aliance.Grovyle escapes the porygon and porygon-2.Mismagius controls Lucario,and he is locked in a room with his aliance(except Porygon-2).Grovyle escapes with Swellow and Vibrava.Grovyle is still escaping from Mamowswine and Porygon-z.Team Lucario lost.Grovyle gets the 5th Raichu plushie of the ceremony. on singing is a pain,Grovyle is talking about Porygon-z.The challenge is a singing and dancing.Mismagius helps the team for the episode.Grovyle isn't picked for the challenge.Grovyle gets invincibility. on apocolypse...wow,Grovyle is one of the only pokemon at the aliance meeting.Grovyle leaves his aliance for Cradily to hang out.The challenge is throwing a bomb that explodes in 10 minutes into a crater.Grovyle points out that the ship has stopped working.Grovyle helps regenerate the ship.Team Lucario won. on valley girls the movie,Grovyle asked if it was okay that a few people were dating out of there aliance(he is not with Cradily).Grovyle leaves to check on Mamoswine.They group into new teams.Grovyle is selected on the powerful Porygon-z's.Grovyle in not on the same team as Cradily.Grovyle isn't a valley girl,therefore,not competing in the challenge.Team Porygon-z won. on the pageant spies,Grovyle,Mamowswine,and Lucario are talking about their love life.Grovyle does not compete in the challenge.Team Poygon-z lost.Grovyle got the 3rd rachu plushi of the cerimoney. on shark attack,Draganair and Ampharos join the aliance.Grovyle is in a boat with his aliance.Although Mamoswine,Ampharos,Dragonair,and Vibrava are in different boats.Grovyle sneaked off with Swellow(his best friend),Lucario,and Porygon-z.Grovyle tries to help the boat by facing Carnahva.Grovyle launches his boat forward and the other boat backward.His boat finally sinks by Groudon.Team Porygon-z lost again.Grovyle gets the 2nd raichu plushi of the ceremony. on get a clue,Grovyle was the first one captured.Team Porygon-z won. on failing with flying colers,Grovyle races with Swellow even though that he's riding on him.Grovyle doesn't compete in the challenge.Grovyle is in the small group who wants doughnuts.Team Porygon-z won. on cleffie,Grovyle gives Lucario advice on love with Dragonair.Grovyle is in a group with Ampharos,Mamoswine,and Swellow.Grovyle esapes Cleffie.Grovyle gets eliminated from the challenge.Team Porygon-z lost.Grovyle got the 1st raichu plushie of the ceremony. on the knowing of the end,Grovyle doesn't compete in the challenge.Team porygon won. on revenge and tornados,Grovyle agrees on voting out Dragonair.Grovyle actadentally spit out the truth about Dragonair.Grovyle is on a boat with Altaria,Blissey,Bayleaf.his boat is the 1st one out to sea.Grovyle was pushed off the boat by Bayleaf.Grovyle's boat gets their 1st.Grovyle finally gets their after Porygon-z burned the stick.Grovyle gets sucked into the tornado that Skarmory set off.No team lost. on aliance club,Grovyle sticks with Lucario and quits the aliance.Grovyle is the 1st one to find out the way to the challenge(in a bubble).Grovyle deafeats Blissey with a single leaf blade.Grovyle watches Haunter get deafeaten by Typhlosion.Grovyle is deafeated by Typhlosion.Team Porygon-z lost.Grovyle gets the 1st Raichu plushi of the ceremoney.Grovyle is at the red carpet to see Ampharoses elimination.